The Fighter From the shadows
by The DarkWarlord
Summary: *Finished* (This is the last chapter, put I am planing a sequel) Jacob reveals his past and starts a journey
1. new arivals

disclamer:I do not own dbz, if i did you all would be worshiping me  
  
in this videl does not know gohan is sayaman , goku is alive  
  
"talk"  
  
(think)  
  
::bond speak::  
  
THE FIGHTER FROM  
  
THE SHADOWS  
  
BY:THE DARK WARLORD  
  
"GOHAN GET UP OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" ChiChi yelled from the kitchen. "Ok ok im up, im up" the oldest of the demi-sayins mumbled still half asleep. he was snaped out of it immediately when he smelled his mothers cooking. "kame that smells good" he said while he got dressed. Then he looked at his clock "holy shit I only have twenty minutes to get to school!  
  
He ran into the kitchen and quickly ate breakfast, then ran out the door. (Kame I have to hurry if i want to make it to school in time), he thought wile pressing the red button on his watch transforming in to "THE GREAT SAYAMAN" . and he speed towards satan city  
  
Gohan arrives at school with five minutes to spare, he transforms out of sayaman and walks to his class. he stops suddenly in the hall (whats that strange ki i'm feeling) he thought as he opened the door to his first class which he shared with Videl Satin, Sharpiner Sox, and Erasa Alscot(does anyone know her real last name). He walked up to his seat still puzzeled about the strange ki he is feeling, Videl noticeis the puzzled look on his face  
  
"whats wrong Gohan?" she asked "Oh nothing videl" he said scraching the back of his head and grinning in the famous Son way. (kame he is cute when he does that, Where did that come from!!?) Videl thought but snaped back to attention when the teacher walked in. "Attention class I have a couple anouncements to make" the teacher yelled ignoreing the grones from the students"First the school is holding a teen martial arts torniment in a month" this incited some cheers from the males in the class "Quiet, Quiet I have a second anouncement" "I wonder what could top that" Sharpiner said "We have a new student,come on in here son" then a young man about Gohans height walked in, he had slicked back black hair, mirrored sunglasses, and his clothes were all black and he wore a black trench coat "Introduce yourself son" the teacher said  
  
"My name is Jacob Black" the boy said in a deep voice. then he sat down two rows infront of Gohan and the others. "he is cute" Erasa wispered to Videl "you think any boy is cute Erasa" Videl replyed "you dont even know what he is like."  
  
Meanwile Gohan had a strange look on his face (he is the one emiting the ki I felt, but the energy is not normal it feals some what .....Evil.)  
  
End Of Chapter One  
  
------------------------------------  
  
I am working on chapter two as you read this  
  
Please Read&Review 


	2. The Freak

Thanks to those who reviewed  
  
I will try to make this chapter longer  
  
Disclamer: I do not own DBZ  
  
"talk"  
  
(think)  
  
::bond speak::  
  
  
  
THE FIGHTER FROM THE SHADOWS  
  
By:The Dark Warlord  
  
chapter two:FREAK  
  
  
  
The First half of the day passes without trouble and Gohan and Videl are walking down the hall towards the lunch room when they see Jacob accidentally walk into a big student who played on the football team, causeing hin to spill his soda on his jacket. "I am sorry sir I did not see you there." "Yea you are gonna be sorry when I am done with you, you little runt" the big man replied. "I do nat want to fight you sir." "why not runt, you afraid I'll Cream you?" "No sir I just do not want to hurt you" "HA HA HA HA HA you think you will hurt me shrimp boy?" " no sir I know I will"  
  
"Thats it runt you are dead!" The football player punched Jacod in the face, which only broke his sunglasses (what the hell, that punch should have sent him flying" The big man thought, Then he looked into jacobs eyes "what kind of freak are you?" everyone in the hall looked at Jacob and some shreaked when they saw what the big man was stareing at, Jacob's irises (a/n the colored part around his pupils) were Blood red. Jacob clenched his fists and said in a deadly tone of voice "No one calls me a freak!" with that he sweep kicked the boys feet out from under him, and before the guy hit the ground Jacob spun around and kicked the boy into the celling. the whole hallway gasped as the football player hit the ground unconscious.  
  
everyone but Gohan and Videl ran off screaming. "Gohan did you just see that" Videl wispered "Yes" Gohan replied, as he looked at Jacob fall to his knees and buryed his face in to his hands "thats why I did not want to fight him, I knew this was going to happen" he cryed to himself "I should have just stayed at the temple." Gohan and Videl slowly walked up to him, and Gohan placed his hand on the boys sholder "hey man." he said, which caused Jacob to jump to his feet and spin around immediatly  
  
"What do you want Gohan?" he said once again in a deadly tone. "We just want to talk to you" Videl said. "are you shure you don't want to run away from "THE FREAK"" "We don't think you are a freak, We just want to talk."  
  
___________________________________  
  
Next time on The Fighter From the Shadows-Gohan and videl find out a little secret about the strange young man named Jacob, and Sharpiner and his frend Marker go the get some help to deal with Jacob, Who could It be? find out on the next chapter  
  
  
  
(a/n) well thats it for this chapter I hope you like it, and just as a warning the rateing will go up in a couple of chapters, Probably To Nc-17. once agan please R&R and no flames please 


	3. The secret

disclamer: Do I really have to say this....OK I do not own dbz  
  
A/n I was busy yesterday so i could not update, in case you were wondering I was at a maryland champonship wrestling show, after this I will update every other day if possible  
  
thanks to all the people who reviewed  
  
"talk"  
  
*think*  
  
::bond speak::  
  
  
  
THE FIGHTER FROM  
  
THE SHADOWS  
  
BY THE DARK WARLORD  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The secret  
  
Gohan, Videl, and Jacob walked out onto the courtyard infront of the school and sat down on the grass."Where did you learn to fight like that?" Videl asked the boy. "I was trained at the Olajay temple."  
  
"Howcome we havent heard about that place before?" Videl asked. "Because it was a secret."  
  
Now it was Gohans turn to ask a question "Then why did you come to the city?" "because my master died a short time ago" Jacob said hanging his head. "we are sorry to hear that" gohan said "but I have one more question" "shoot" "what style of martial arts where you trained in?" " I was trained as an assassin, in the dark arts" *this is bad* Gohan thought "in the forbidin shadow style." *this is realy bad*  
  
"I have never heard of that" Videl said "I know thats why with my master dead I am the only one in the world who knows that style, and I can do things that he could never do." "like what?" "I can not tell you."  
  
"well we will not tell anyone what you told us." Gohan said "thank you Gohan, and you Videl."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the city Sharpiner and Marker(a/n the jock who got his ass handed to him) where walking down the street "Man Marker that nerd whoped your ass" "hey drop it Sharpiner there is something up with that freak, I think I broke my hand on his face. It felt like I hit a iron beam" "aw come on man he can not be that tough." "okay You fight him Sharpiner" "look I know someone who will get that freak out of our school, and there is he is." "you have got to be kidding, you actualy think HE will help us."  
  
"yes I do man, yes I do." they walk into the Gym and wlk up to The Man The Myth The Faker himself Hercule Satan  
  
"Sir Sir we need Your help." they both said together. "What do you want boys, I am a busy man" "We know sir, and thank you for even talking to us but there is a strange freak in our school" "hey don't you two go to the same school as my Videl." "yes sir as a matter of fact she is in the same class as that red eyed Freak" "Ok now you have my attention what happened" "Well" Marker said "I was walking down the hall in school when I bumped into the freak and when I tryed to say I was sorry the boy got pissed and beat me up for no reason, and then he shot videl a death glare as we walked out." "well I will take action aganst this we can not have such a dangerous Freak in a public school  
  
  
  
__________________________  
  
Next time on The fighter from the shadows-Hercule goes to osh and "takes action" aganst Jacob, and pisses him off, jacob gets in a brawl with sayaman which causes videl to find out who gohan really is find out what happens in the next chapter of The Fighter From The Shadows  
  
  
  
thats all for now please R&R and no flames please 


	4. Don't piss me off

disclaimer: No I don't want to say it you can't make me do it...............oh you can I don't own dbz.....there fine you happy  
  
thanks to all those who reviewed it really means a lot to me  
  
"talk"  
  
*think*  
  
  
  
THE FIGHTER FROM  
  
THE SHADOWS  
  
BY: The Dark Warlord  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4; Don't piss me off  
  
  
  
We open on a new day at OSH. Gohan, Videl, and Jacob are siting in homeroom talking when Sharpener and Marker walk into the room grinning *I wonder what they are so happy about* Videl thinks as the bell ring starting the class. "well students I have an announcement to make, we will have a special assembly today during second period, oh and Jacob you are to report to the main office immediately" Jacob gets up and walks out of the class. Sharpener starts whispering to Marker, Gohan, thanks so his sayian hearing hears what they are saying "looks like our plan is working man"  
  
*what does that mean*Gohan thought  
  
first period goes by but Jacob does not come back to class and soon Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener are walking to the auditorium "Sharpener what are you smiling about?" "oh nothing Videl I just have an idea on what this assembly is about." *yea I think I have a good idea also* Gohan thought because he felt two familiar ki's coming from the auditorium  
  
everyone took there seats, Gohan and the others where siting in the front row. "hello everyone, please quiet down" the principal said to the crowd of students, when they all quieted down he began "we have an important subject to cover involving the future of Jacob Black at Orange Star High school'' ''what is he talking about'' Videl said to Gohan "I don't know'' ''I am sure you all know about Mr. Blacks actions yesterday well one man has come here to protest his enrollment in the school following his actions''  
  
At this Hercule walked out from behind a curtain and threw up his two fingered victory sign and the students went wild, everyone but Videl and Gohan ''what is my dad doing here?'' "I don't know Videl  
  
but this can't be good." Hercule walked up to the microphone "Hello everyone, now lets get down to business, will Sharpiner and Marker come up here please" sharpener and marker walked up on stage and shook hands with Mr. Satan "now these two fine young men came to me yesterday and told me that this freak of a boy attacked one of them for no apparent reason, and asked me to come help them so being the niceman that I am I decided to take it apon myself to protect the innocent students from this violent uncontrollable Freak of nature." The principal walked up to the microphone and said "will Jacob Black come out here please  
  
Jacob walked out on the stage to a chorus of boos from the crowd "So this is the freak that attacked this poor innocent boy" Jacob clenched his fists when Hercule called him a freak "what do you have to say for yourself boy" Hercule bellowed. Jacob grabbed the microphone from Hercule "first your innocent boy attacked me first and second don't call me a freak again" "You can't talk to Hercule that way he is the strongest man in the world" a boy yelled from the crowd. Hercule on the other hand was recovering from the fact that Jacob snatched the microphone from his hand "how dare you you little freak! Do you know who I am freak boy"  
  
Jacob clenched his fists again, and Gohan felt his Ki starting to rise *this is bad, very bad* he thought *I've got to do something* "Videl I'll be right back I've got to make a call" "why" Videl replied but gohan had already rushed out. He stopped just outside the auditorium and checked if anyone was around when he was sure there was no people were around he transformed into sayaman. * I will just wate out here just in case I am needed*  
  
Back on stage Hercule was still hassling Jacob "who do you think you are freak, trying to tell me what to do ha!'' "I am warning you don't call me a freak again'' ''Warning me ha what do you think you can do to me boy!?" "I am warning you sir for the sake of you daughter don't push me'' "I am the world's strongest man, I can do whatever I want FREAK BOY" "this is your last chance sir STOP" "Freak.Freak.Freak.Freak" Sharpener and Marker started chanting which got the crowd started and Hercule just stood there laughing. Jacob's red eyed started glowing which shut Hercule up "THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!" Jacob yelled and a dark red aura flashed up around him.  
  
"I warned you, you dumb-ass" Jacob said in a deadly tone of voice. he pointed a finger at Hercules head and small ball of energy formed on the tip of his finger. Hercule started shaking as Jacob charged the energy ball. Jacob fired the ball which missed Herculed head but burned off most of his afro, when the ball hit the wall it blew it to pleases. Gohan sped towards the stage when Jacob started walking towards Hercule. "Jacob stop" "who are you" Jacob said to sayaman. "I am the great sayaman and even though this man deserves whatever is coming to him you can't kill him" Gohan walked between Jacob and Hercule "I will not let you" Jacob growled then he punched sayaman in the chest, witch surprisingly hurt gohan, energy started to crackle around Jacob's right foot "lightning kick" He then threw a wicked roundhouse kick to the front of Gohan's helmet which busted the in visor and sent him into the wall which cracked his helmet down the middle "SAYAMAN" Videl screamed and ran up to him. Jacob saw Videl and flew out the hole made in the wall from his energy blast  
  
Videl who just recovered from the shock of her father almost getting his head blasted off when sayaman got knocked into the wall "SAYAMAN" she yelled and ran up to him she did not even worry if Jacob attacked her, she just wanted the check on sayaman. "oh kame sayaman are you ok?!" "I am ok Videl just help he into the back please" "Ok sayaman" she helped him into the back. when they got to an area where they were alone Gohan took his hand from over his eyes, his glove was covered in blood from the glass of his visor being blasted into his face. his helmet was about to fully break in half *well I guess she will find out who I am sooner then I thought" he thought as his helmet fell into two peaces.  
  
Videl gasped when she say the face under the helmet and not just because it was gohan but at how bad his handsome face was torn up from the glass "oh my kame Gohan you are sayaman" " yes Videl I was Going to tell you eventually but I guess my plans are now screwed up" "you saved my father from Jacob" "I know" "what happened" "I think your father and the crowd pissed Jacob off so much that he snapped" "What are you going to do?" "first I need to get patched up and then I am going to find Jacob."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Well, that's my longest chapter so far, How did you like it?  
  
well its now 2:05 in the morning and I need to get up in four hours so good- bye for know  
  
in the next chapter or the one after it the rating will go up  
  
please R&R and no flames please 


	5. Soul vampire

disclaimer: Mesa no own dbz  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed  
  
WARNING this chapter contains Graphic Violence, Rape and violence against women  
  
  
  
"talk"  
  
*think*  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fighter From  
  
The Shadows  
  
By: The Dark Warlord  
  
Chapter 5: Soul Vampire  
  
  
  
He flew as fast as he could away from the school, where just moments ago he nearly killed the most popular man in the world. although for Videls sake he would not have killed the man but he sure scared the shit out of him. *now I will never be able to live a normal life* He thought to himself as he landed on top of a building on the other side of the city from the school. *I should have never let those bastards words get to me, but I hade my honor to defend* he thought "Master you where right, I will never be accepted into a normal persons life." he said out loud. "what will I do now"  
  
Back at the school Gohan had been patched up by a paramedic and was siting outside with Videl."Where do you think Jacob went Gohan?" "I guess he just went to be alone." "do you think he would have attacked you if he knew you where sayaman?" "I don't think so, remember he left when he saw you run up to me." "are you going to look for him?" "yes I am going now, are you coming with me?" "I guess." "good we can use your jet-copter" "why don't you just fly?" she asked while she pressed the button on her jet capsule and threw it to the ground. "because my sayaman costume is destroyed and I don't want anybody to see me flying" " oh ok." They both climbed into the jet and took off  
  
"there he is" Videl yelled over the noise of the jet. when they saw Jacob siting on a rooftop.  
  
Jacob looked up when the chopper landed about ten feet in front of him *Oh kame what now, is she going to bitch about me nearly blasting her father then pounding sayaman. wait a minute is that Gohan siting next to her?* "I don't like this Gohan he is just siting there like we are not even here." "don't worry Videl just step out slowly and stay behind me." "ok Gohan " They cautiously step out of the jet and walk to Jacob  
  
"Hey man what the hell happened back at school?" Gohan asked Jacob "you saw what happened, those bastards just pushed me to the breaking point, and how the hell do you know you where not even there  
  
Gohan" "oh I was there Jacob trust me" "what do you mean?" "I'll show you" Gohan pressed the button on his watch transforming into sayaman minus the helmet, which shocked the shit out of Jacob. "oh kame Gohan I did not hurt you to much did I" Jacob said obviously sorry for his actions. "not really actually I am suprised you hurt me at all" "come again" "It usually takes a lot to hurt me I am still wondering how you did it" "well from what i can feal from your ki you are stronger then I am so i guess that would confuse you, well actualy it is quite simple when I first punched you I sucked off some of your energy, which I then transferred into my lightning kick." "so you can suck off peoples energy?" "yes Gohan and I can do a lot worse" "such as" "Well I would normaly never tell you, but sence you and Miss Videl over there have me cornered I guess I have no chouse in the matter" "you are damn right" Videl said, Jacob snickered at that comment "well you are obviously braver then your father so here it is"  
  
Gohan and Videl listened intently as Jacob began his explanation "I have an attack which I have only used once, It is the strongest of the shadow attacks it is called the soul syphon, what I do is drain all of the life energy out of your body leaving the victim nothing more then a pile of dust" Gohan and Videl paled when Jacob finished "y.y.y.you mean that you can drain the life force out of a person?" Videl said "yes." What startled gohan was not the explanation, but how coldly he had said it *I can't believe it, this guy just said he can suck the life out of you literally, and he said it as cold as ice* "when did you use it?" "when a dinosaur was chasing me through the forest" "have you ever used it on a person?" "no"  
  
They had been siting there talking for a good hour when Videl had to go home and Gohan left for his house  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the city Sharpener and Erasa where walking home just chatting about what had happened that day, and when they reached the stoop in-front of Sharpeners apartment building "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home Erasa?" Sharpener asked the fellow blond "no it's ok Sharpener I will be fine." "ok just be careful." "ok I will" Erasa started off for home just staring up at the sky and daydreaming and she did not notice the strange man walking behind her (a/n for those under 17 I recommend you stop reading this now!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Erasa did not notice the man until he grabbed her, put a hand over her mouth and dragged her into an alley.  
  
she bit down on the mans hand and had enough time to yell help before the man punched her in the the jaw twice "shut up bitch, this will all be over soon" he said as he ripped her shirt off and started to take her pants off "HELP" she screamed again at the top of her lungs praying someone was close enough to hear her, the man punched her in the face again and pulled out a knife and put it to her neck "make one more sound and I will kill you" he said while undoing his pants  
  
  
  
Jacob who was on a roof top not to far away from them heard Erasa scream "that sounds like Erasa" he said and he flew over there "oh my God that is her" he said when he saw what was going on bellow him. *he is a dead man*  
  
The dude was about to fuck Erasa when Jacob dropped down in front of him "what the hell" is all the guy was able to say. Because Jacob punched him is the chest so hard he flew into the other side of the alley, Jacob then took off his trenchcoat and revealed what he had been hiding under it. A black carbon bladed kitana "you won't hurt another women again" Jacob yelled as he ran forward and sliced the mans, well lets just say he sliced his manhood off. The man stood there in shock and then he looked at Jacob who had one arm pointed at him and the man saw a black spiral forming in Jacob's hand and black light was flashing up his arm. "SOUL SYPHON" Jacob yelled and a black beam hit the man and he immediately was turned into a pile of dust  
  
Jacob put his now bloody kitana back in it sheath and walked up to a naked Erasa, Fortunately she had fainted when he dropped down and did not see what had just happened, He grabbed his trenchcoat and wrapped her in it. He then picked her up and flew tward the hospital *man she is beat up* he thought *good thing I stoped that guy*  
  
He landed outside the hospital and immediately ran into the ER "I need a doctor NOW!!!" he yelled as soon as he was inside. A man in a white coat ran up to him "are you a doctor?" Jacob asked "yes son. What happened?"the doctor said looking at Erasa and waving to another man to bring a stretcher over "a man tried to rape her in an alley but I stopped him" Jacob said gently laying Erasa on the stretcher. He grabbed the nurses hand when she went to remove the coat "she is naked under this I think you need to get her into the back first mam." "of coarse sir". the doctor and the nurse went into the back with Erasa and Jacob stayed in the lobby and another nurse walked up to him with a clipboard  
  
"What is her name?" "Erasa Alscot" "and your name?" "Jacob Black" "are you related to her?" "no I am just a friend" "are you injured?" "no mam why do you ask?" "because of all the blood on your clothes" "Its not mine" "whose is it?" "the guy that did that to Erasa" the nurse was shocked about this "what did you do to him?" "I..I...I..killed him" the nurse gasped "mam where is your phone" "o.o.over there" she pointed to a phone on the counter "thank you." He walked over to the phone and called Videl "yes sir" a voice replied on the other end"what do you want?" "I need to speak to Videl" "hold on sir." After a few moments Videl answered" "YES" "Videl this is Jacob" "what do you want?" "Look call Erasa's parents then come down to the hospital" "why?" "because Erasa has been raped." "oh my God are you for real?" "yes now do it" he said then hung up.  
  
Videl rushed and called Erasa's parents, then Gohan, Then Sharpener. after she was done she ran out to her jet chopper and raced to the hospital. on the way she heard on the police radio "we need a unit to report to Satan City hospital possible murder suspect" Videl knew who that was....Jacob  
  
Videl arrived and ran inside, she saw Jacob standing by the counter He appeared to be covered in blood "what happened?" she asked and Jacob looked up explained to Videl what happened only he did not go into detail about killing the guy. "you know the police are coming here to arrest you right?" "that damn nurse must have called them" "what are you going to do?" "I am going to stay here until I can talk to Erasa." "at that Sharpener ran in the room, and when he saw Jacob he got pissed "you freak what did you do to her!?" he said picking Jacob up by his collar. "I saved her now get the hell off me!" Jacob yelled throwing Sharpener off him "I am not in the mood to deal with you boy now leave me alone!"  
  
About ten minutes later Erasa's parents walked in, and Videl ran up to them and told them what Jacob had told her. "where is the boy that saved my baby girl?" Erasa's father asked "over there by the counter" she said pointing out Jacob. Erasa's mother ran up to Jacob and threw her arms around him "thank you so much for saving my daughter young man" "your welcome mam" "thank you sir" Erasa's father added "trust me it was nothing, I am just glad I got her here  
  
"excuse me everyone" the doctor said walking out of the back "Erasa is awake you can see her now  
  
  
  
Next time on the fighter from the shadows: Erasa wakes up and thanks Jacob a special way, Gohan arrives  
  
and so does the police and guess what Hercule puts his two cents in this find out how on the next chapter-Dark hearted hero  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
well that's it for now, I am starting work on the next chapter today so it might be out later tonight  
  
please R&R 


	6. Dark Hearted Hero

disclaimer: Mesa no own ussa no sue  
  
I can't believe it this is the sixth chapter of my first story, I can't believe you like it. I have no idea where this story is going to go next so if you have an idea put it in your review and I may use it  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fighter From  
  
The Shadows  
  
By; The Dark Warlord  
  
  
  
Chapter six: Dark Hearted Hero  
  
  
  
Jacob, Videl, Sharpener, Erasa's parents, and now Gohan who had just arrived started to walk into the recovery room in the hospital to see Erasa. Jacob however hung back and started talking to the doctor "hey doc do you have anything I can put over my clothes?" "why" "I don't want her to see the blood on me" "oh ok, here take my lab coat" "thanks man" Jacob took the coat and put it on. and continued walking to the recovery room  
  
  
  
"Oh my God Erasa are you ok?" Sharpener yelled as he ran into the recovery room "yea sharpener, my jaw and face hurt though" "MY BABY" Erasa'a Mom screamed as she ran in and hugged her daughter. "Mom can you please stop yelling" "oh I am sorry baby, I am just so glad you are ok." "I am ok, Mom" just then Erasa and Gohan walked in "Videl was that sayaman who saved me?" "no it wasn't" Gohan said "then who was it?" "well it was this guy" Erasa's father said. with that Jacob walked through the door with his head down  
  
Erasa jumped out of her bed and ran up and threw her arms around Jacob "thank you so much, you saved my life" "your welcome Erasa" Jacob replied returning the hug "I owe you so much, I will never be able to repay you" Erasa said crying "you don't have to repay me, I am just glad you are ok" Jacob said holding Erasa tight with a tear in his eye. "looks like she cracked his dark heart" Videl whispered to Gohan "I know just don't let Jacob hear you." Sharpener however was not as touched by the heart warming scene unfolding in front of him "Erasa get off him don't you remember what he did earlier?" "yes I do Sharpener, he saved my life!" Erasa yelled at the blond. Videl walked up to Sharpener and grabbed him by the collier on his shirt "Why don't you shut-up before I kick your ass!" "yes Videl"  
  
Erasa let go of Jacob and looked him in the eyes "Thank you so much" she said and stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Jacob and the cheek, Jacob blushed and smiled the first time anyone had ever saw him do that.  
  
Just then a big man in a uniform tapped Jacob on the shoulder "are you Jacob Black?" Jacob spun around immediately "Who wants to know?" "Officer Mahony of the Satan City police" "yes I am Jacob Black" "you are hereby under arrest for murder, attempted Murder of Hercule Satan, Endangerment of innocents, and destruction of public property"(a/n damn they threw the book at him) the officer said turning Jacob around and pushing him into the wall and putting handcuffs on him "Do you have any weapons on you sir?" "yes" "where?" "my kitana on my belt" the officer opened the lab coat Jacob was wearing revealing his bloody clothes "ha i guess you where not smart enough to get rid of the evidence boy" he then pulled out Jacob's bloody kitana "HA and you even have the murder weapon with you, you are dumber then you look kid" the man said dragging Jacob out the door. "oh my kame what just happened?" Earsa asked Videl who was standing there shocked "They came and got him for killing the man who tried to rape you, but I did not think they would drag him out like that" "you've got to stop them" "I can't he has the evidence on him." Just then they heard a familiar laugh coming from outside the building "no it can't be him!" Gohan said  
  
They all ran outside including Erasa who had put on Jacob's trenchcoat which the doctor had left in her room. When they got outside the cops where loading Jacob into a squad car, and who was standing there none other then the one and only jackass himself Hercule who was in the process of laughing his formerly afroed head off(a/n remember it had been burned off) "watch it boys he his dangerous" "DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!?" "oh Videl what are you doing here?" "I am visiting a friend whose life HE saved" she said pointing to Jacob in the back of the cop car "the question is what are you doing here?" "I am here to see that justice is served, this...Thing is a killer" Gohan got pissed at that remark "how dare you talk about him like that! He saved this girls life!" he said gesturing toward Erasa who was crying into her fathers chest. "Look boy the red eyed Freak will get his day in court" Seeing Erasa crying again and hearing Hercule's comments about him Jacob got pissed his red eyes started glowing and his ki started to rise. Gohan feeling Jacob's ki spike gesturing for him to calm down, Jacob seeing this calmed down.  
  
"Look if you are worried about freak boy his court date is in a week" "we will be there" the whole group said. Hercule jumped into his limo and followed the cop car out of the parking lot. "Erasa you had better get back inside I will talk to my dad and try to get him to drop the charges" Videl said and started for her jet copter, "yea I have to go to I will be by tomorrow though" Gohan said following Videl, "yea I have to go to" sharpener piped in walking away  
  
"come on baby let's get back inside" Erasa's father said, "I hope Jacob will be okay" Erasa said clutching Jacob's trenchcoat. "yea I hope so to honey"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on the fighter from the shadows: Jacobs day in court  
  
well that's all for now but I will have a new chapter up soon  
  
please R&R 


	7. shadow fighters day in court

disclaimer: I don't own dbz, I do however own all the rights to the character Jacob Black  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed for my story, I will try to make the chapters longer but I am writing this story off the top of my head  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fighter From  
  
The Shadows  
  
by: The Dark Warlord  
  
Chapter 7: Jacob's day in court  
  
  
  
A week passes from the incident in front of the hospital, and Videl is standing in front of the Satan City court house "where the hell are they? The trial starts in a half-an-hour" she stands there tapping her foot. about five minutes later a capsule car pull's up and Gohan and his family minus Goten get out of the car. "hey Videl." gohan says "What took you so long?" "where sorry Videl but Goku got lost on the way here" Chichi said "well at least you got here before the trial started" Videl said just as two more cars pull up, Sharpener jumped out of one and ran up to the other. Erasa got out of the other one still wearing Jacob's trenchcoat "well we are hear" she said still a little shaky "we might as well go inside." "come on we have seats in the front right behind Jacob" Videl said taking her friends hand and walking into to court house  
  
"kame the whole school must be here" Gohan said to no one inparticular "yea my dad has been hipeing up that he is going to put Jacob in jail" "wait a minute your dad is prosecuting?" "yes" Videl said obviously pissed "well here are our seats" she said pointing to the front row of benches they all sat down just as Hercule walked in flashing his victory sign and yelling his head off "YEA I am going to put freak boy away for life!!" the crowd was eating it up "yea Hercule put that thing on death row" a boy yelled from the crowd. "QUIET" the bailiff yelled and the crowd shut-up. "we are bringing the defendant in" just then two cops dragged Jacob through the door, he was in a strait jacket and leg shackles "do they really need all of that?" Erasa asked Videl "no but my Dad was pushing for it, looks like they listened to the big dumb-ass" the cop's dragged Jacob over to his seat and threw him into it "sit down and shut-up!" the cop yelled to him. "where is his lawyer?" Chichi asked "he did not show up" Videl said "he said he did not want to go against the World Savior" "that's not fair he needs a lawyer." "I know that's why I am going to defend him" Videl said getting up and walking to Jacob. "This is insane she does not now the first thing about being a lawyer" Gohan said "well then again look at the prosecutor, He turned a Trial into a publicity stunt" Just then the Judge walked in  
  
  
  
"All rice the honorable Judge Doheny presiding, You all maybe seated" "Well what have we here, Mr. Black you have been charged with Murder, Attempted murder, Endangerment of innocents, and destruction of public property. How do you plead?" "not guilty" "where is your lawyer?" "Miss Videl Satan has taken my lawyers place because my first lawyer did not show up." "well, lets get started, Mr. Satan please call your first witness" "thank you sir, I call Mr. Black to the stand." Jacob walked you to the stand and a cop undid his strait jacket, the bailiff brought out the Bible and Jacob placed his right hand on it "do you swear to tell the whole truth, all the truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" "yes I do" The cop then immediately tied the strait jacket back up and Jacob sat down. "well freak boy, uh uh I mean Mr. Black did you are did you not on the 20'th of May attack me and two other students causing the wall of the school to be blown out?" "yes but I.." "just answer the questions and nothing else." "yes sir I did attack you, but I..." "no more questions" "Miss Satan, do you have any questions?" "yes I do your honnor"  
  
Videl walked up to the stand "Mr. Black, can you describe in your own words what happened at Orange Star High school on the 20'th of May" "Yes mam, I was at what I guess was a press conference conserning my enrolement at OSH and Mr. Satan was there argueing that I should be thrown out of the school, He was calling me names like Freak boy, and Sharpener and his friend Marker started chanting Freak which got the crowed started, and I just lost it" "please tell the jury what you did when you "lost it"" "I fired a shot right over Mr. Satan's head, burning off his afro, then unfortiuniatly the shot blew the back wall off the auditorium, I then got into a brawl with sayaman but when I saw you rush to him I left the area." "could you have killed my father" "yes" "why didn't you?" "for your sake I would never kill him." "what did you do after that" "I sat on a roof top on the other side of town, and that night I heard someone screaming help from an alley not to far so i ran over to a rooftop over the alley and looked down, there I saw a man about to rape Erasa, And I thought I won't let this happen not to a friend, so I dropped down and punched the man in the chest" "what happened then?" "Id rather not say because Erasa is in the room" "I hate to remind you that you are under oath." "can you at least have her cover her ears?" Erasa obliged and covered her ears. "thank you" "well" Hercule said. "I killed the man" "how?" Jacob hesitated. "OBJECTION" Hercule yelled "Make the witness answer the question" "sustained" the Judge said "please answer the question" "ok, I threw off my trench coat and pulled out my kitana" "this one here labeled peoples exhibit A" Videl said holding up the bloody sword. "yes, I pulled out my sword and cut shall we say I cut his manhood off" all the males including the Judge grabed there balls and groned "then where is the body?" Videl asked "There is no body" "but you just said you killed him" "I did but there is no body" "what did you do then burn it?" Videl asked already knowing the answer. "the attack I performed on him left no body" "what attack is that." "it is an ancient move called the soul syphon" "OBJECTION what the hell is A soul syphon?" "haven't brushed up on you ancient martial arts have you Hercule, It is a move that draws out the life force of a living thing leaving them nothing more then a pile of dust" "what did you do after you killed the attacker?" "I walked up to Erasa who was lying nude on the ground and seeing how badly beat-up she was I wrapped her in my trenchcoat and carried her to the hospital, where I stayed until the police and Mr. Satan came and arrested me. "thank you no more questions your honor"  
  
"Mr. Satan do you have any more questions before the witness steaps down" "YES I DO SIR" Hecule bellowed walking up to the stand. "Now Mr. Black you said that you jumped down and attacked the man right?" "yes sir" "did you jump down immediatly" "no" "why not? did you sit up there and watch what was happening to the girl?" "NO sir I just waited to see if what was happening was what I thought it was" "you said that she was nude right?" "yes" "did you touch her wile she was passed out" "NO SIR how dare you accuse me of that!" "did you just save her to rase public support of you, was this just a publicity stunt" Erasa started crying into her dad's chest. Jacob got pissed and Goku and Gohan felt his ki spike. "HOW DARE YOU!" Jacob yelled in his deadly tone of voice, Hercule got scared when Jacob stood up and his red eyes started glowing "HOW DARE YOU!" Jacob tore the strait jacket off "SIR SIR PLEASE CALM DOWN" the Judge yelled. "I am sorry sir, but he should not be allowed to make comments like that" "I agree I hereby order that all charges be dropped because I can not find any wrong doing in your actions, the murder was justified" he said banging his gavel "case dismissed"  
  
Everyone in the front row cheered and Erasa ran up and threw her arms around Jacob "you won" "thank you Erasa" "do you want your coat back?" she asked "no you keep it" Erasa pulled back and looked into his red eyes "your wonderful" she said and pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips, Jacob first looked supprised then happy as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss  
  
"they make a cute couple" Videl said to Gohan "yea they do" he replied, he put his arm around her and Videl shocked that he did so rested her head on his shoulder "this has been a weird couple of weeks" she said "and I have a feeling its only gonna get worse"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
nice little heart warming scene at the end, hope you like it  
  
please R&R 


	8. Black Is Back

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed especially vsd2oc, and sisterwolfie  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fighter From  
  
The Shadows  
  
By; The Dark Warlord  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Black Is Back  
  
  
  
It is the Monday after the court case and everyone is returning to school, Gohan and Videl where standing in front of the school talking "and that's the truth about sagaman." Cohan finished saying to Vide "can you teach he to fly?" "yea I guess" "good" just then they saw the crowd of students part like the red sea and Jacob walking out from between them he was wearing all black again and was wearing a new leather trenchcoat "hey guys what's up" "nothing man" Gohan replied. the bell rung and they walked up to there classroom  
  
"QUIET QUIET everyone please" the teacher yelled "I have an announcement to make, because the teen tournament is on Mr.Satan week we have added a few more activities to the agenda first being a dance the night before the tournament," all the students except Jacob, Gohan and Videl started cheering. "second we will have a Student-Teacher basketball game, and third Hercule Satan will be at the tournament to address the fighters" the cheering got louder. "kame why is my father thinking he will just make a fool out of himself again" "well maybe It won't be to bad, Videl" "well who cares Erasa I already know what he will say, some shit about how he looks forward to facing us new fighters in the future" "well anyway are you going to ask Gohan to the dance?" "Maybe, who are you going to ask?" "I don't know Sharpener probably wants me to go with him, but I am thinking about going with Jacob" "but you are going to see if he asks you first right?" "yea" "you know I have a picture of you and him kissing at the court house. "really?" Videl nodded. "let me see it" Videl hands her a picture of her and Jacob holding each other and kissing "wow, we look good together" "yea you do"  
  
Shaprpener who was talking to his friend about the tornient looked over his shoulder and saw the picture in Erasa's hand "What the hell, Erasa you kissed the freak boy!" "yes I kissed him Sharpener, and guess what I still have his coat" she said pulling the trenchcoat from behind her. "you can't possibly be thinking about going to the dance with that Thing." "yes I am thinking about going to the dance with Jacob" and there is nothing you can do about it Sharpener" "Ok I know what I can do I will kick freak boy's ass in the tournament" sharpener said turning around and walking to the other side of the room so sit with his fellow football players. "don't worry Erasa he is just being thick headed" "I know Videl I just hope Jacob will ask me to the dance" "I am sure he will" Videl said elbowing Gohan behind her who was eavesdropping "talk to him" she whispered to him "ok"  
  
It's after school and Gohan, Videl, Jacob, and Erasa where siting outside the school "hey Jacob I need to talk to you in private" "sure Gohan" gohan winked to Videl as he walked off with Jacob. "so Videl did Gohan ask you to the dance?" "yes he did Erasa" "when?" "right after lunch" "cool, I just hope Jacob askes me" "IM sure he will Erasa"  
  
Meanwhile on the side of the building "so what do you want Gohan?" "are you going to the dance?" "I wasn't thinking about it why?" "because Erasa wants you to ask her to the dance" "fine I will ask her" "are you serious?" "yea the only reason I haven't asked her is because I thought she was going with Sharpener" "well she is not she wants to go with you" "that's fine with me I wanted to go with her anyway"  
  
"lets get back to the girls before they start wondering where we are" "yea"  
  
The boys walk back to the girls "Erasa can I ask you something?" "yes Jacob" "will you accomany me to the dance?" "Yes!!" she yelled jumping into Jacob's arms "I thought you would never ask me!" "well I thought you where going with Sharpener" "don't worry about him, I just wanted to go with you." Jacob let go of Erasa "well I hate to leave but I have to get home" "where do you live?" Gohan asked. "I've have an apartment not to far from here" he said pulling out a capsule pressing the button and throwing it to the ground, when the smoke cleared Gohan and the others where suprised at what they saw, standing in front of them was a band new, jet black, 2002 Harley Davidson V-Rod. "anyone want to come over?" Jacob asked strapping on his helmet. "yea we will come over" Gohan and Videl replied, Videl pulling out a capsule car. "I will go but I need a ride" Erasa said "hear put this on" Jacob said throwing her a helmet, "thanks" Erasa said strapping on the helmet and jumping on the Bike behind Jacob "Hang on" Jacob said twisting the throttle and pulling off  
  
"Well, this is it" Jacob said stopping in front of a building and hoping of his motorcycle, "well let's go up" he said putting his bike back in it's capsule, and walking inside "well come on if you want to see where I live." Gohan, Videl, and Erasa fallowed Jacob inside the bilding and to the elivator, "What floor do you live on?" Gohan asked, "The top" "cool" Erasa said as the elevator doors shut  
  
"Here we are" Jacob said unlocking his appartment door, and stepping inside. Gohan and the others where shocked at what they saw, inside everything exept the walls was black, But in contrast to all the black addorning the walls were colorful paintings, "How can you afford all of this?" Videl asked rubing her hand on the back of a leather sofa. "well I bought the furniture and I pay the rent with a stash of gold my master left me, and the paintings I did myself." "how many bedrooms are in this place?" Erasa asked, "Two, with two twin beds in each one." "do you live by yourself?" Gohan asked "Yes" "then what is with the extra beds?" "I bought them in case I had some other people stay with me." "where you expecting other people to say with you?" "yes" "who?" "some people I knew over near the temple, but they pulled out at the last minute, by that time I had bought the extra beds. Now make yourselves at home I am going to change." Jacob said walking into a bedroom while the girls sat down on the leather sofa, and Gohan sat in a leather easy chair.  
  
"Well, this is a nice place" Gohan said to no one imparticular "yea it is, I wonder how much it cost him?" "who cares it seams he is living well" Erasa said. Just then Jacob walked out of his bedroom wearing a fighting GI that looked like Gohan's purple one except it was jet black with a bright red belt. "Well, what do you think of my home?" "It is nice" Erasa said. Videl's watch started beeping *oh shit* she thought "yes this is Videl" "Videl" a voice said from the watch "the Satan City bank is being robbed and they have hostages" "I'll be there in a few minuets, over in out. sorry Jacob I gota run" she said running out the door, "yea I have to go to" Gohan said running after Videl  
  
That just left Erasa and Jacob. "we it is getting late Jacob, can you give me I ride home?" "sure I don't want you walking in the streets when it is getting dark." He said grabbing his motorcycle capsule. They walked out the door and down the stairs holding hands  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Well that's it for now the bank robbery and the dance is coming up in the next chapter so stay tuned to  
  
The Fighter From The Shadows  
  
  
  
Please R&R and no flames please 


	9. Life's a Dance

Disclaimer: Idon't own dragon ball Z/GT  
  
  
  
thanks to all those people who reviewed, I don't know how often I can update because Finals are in two weeks here and I need to get my ass in gear and get ready or I will fail  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fighter From  
  
The Shadows  
  
By: The Dark Warlord  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Life's a Dance  
  
  
  
Gohan and Videl rushed out of Jacob's apartment and ran in the direction of the bank. Gohan took to the skys and transformed into sayaman "you are going to teach me to fly before the tournament, you know Gohan." "ok, ok I will teach you to fly" "When?" "come over to my house tomorrow after school" "thanks, well there is the bank lets get ready" "yea"  
  
Videl and Sayaman walked up to the police chief. "What are we looking at chief?" Videl asked the man." "six robbers each armed with an AK-47 assault rifle and an Uzi sub-machine gun"(a/n I know alot about guns) "How many hostages?" Sayaman asked. "Seven, five adults and two children" *damn, they got kids* Gohan thought *that sucks.* "well Videl what do we do?" "I will go in the back, you go in the front and try to take out the guns." "yes mam"  
  
Gohan walked to the front of the building *Well I know what I can do* he thought as he walked through the front door. "who the hell are you?!" one of the robbers yelled as Gohan crossed his wrists above his head, then brought his fingers down over his eye's "SOLAR FLARE!!" a blinding flash erupted in the front room and the robbers went down holding there hands over there eye's. Gohan rushed around the room grabing the guns from the robbers hands *this is to easy* he thought, Just then Videl ran in the room  
  
"you grabed the guns that fast?" "yea It was easy" "how did you do it that fast?" "Look lets knock these guys out then I will explain" "then lets get to work." They ran around the room knocking the bad guys out, and soon they where standing in the lobby of the bank as the police walked in to haul the guys away, Just then another man jumped in the back door spraying his AK-47. the bullets flew in the directon of videl, she let out a shreak preparing for the bullets to hit her, but they never did Gohan jumped infront of her and took the bullets in the back, they did not hurt him though. Gohan turned around to face the man and he saw a black blur appear behind the man and chop him in the back of the neck KOing him instantly  
  
Gohan and Videl walked up to the man who took out the last robber. he was wearing a black bandana over his head and silver sunglasses over hie eye's, they recognised him instantly  
  
"Jacob what are you doing here?"  
  
"after I dropped Erasa off at her house I came here, I thought you guys might need someone to watch your back, and it looks like I was right."  
  
"well thanks but we could handle it ourselfs." Gohan said  
  
"you probably could, but it never hurts to help."  
  
"yea you are probably right" the police where runing into the building. "well I probaly should get out of here before someone sees me" Jacob said runing off. "come on Videl we better leave to before the reporters get here" Gohan said taking to the skys carrying Videl.  
  
Its a few days later and the night of the dance, Erasa and Videl are at the Satan mansion waiting for there dates, "Man Videl it's eight o'clock when are they going to get here?  
  
"I son't know Erasa but the dance does not start tul Eight fortyfive so calm down"  
  
"I know I am just so excited" "I am to trust me, but the guts will be here soon"*they had better be* she did not add  
  
on the other side of town Jacob and Gohan where stuck in traffic. Jacob was on his motercycle but he had a capsile car in his pocket that he had gotten from Gohan when Jacob told him he did'nt have a vehicle other then his motercycle, Gohan was in a bright red sports car he had gotten from Bulma, He had a spare one which was jet black but he loaned that one to Jacob incase Erasa did not want to ride on his  
  
motercycle, whitch Gohan was shure she would not.  
  
"Damn I hate traffic" Jacob yelled to Gohan  
  
"I have an idea"  
  
"what is it"  
  
"pull over to the sholder"  
  
"ok but this had better be good"the pissed of man in black said as he pulled over, Gohan soon did the same  
  
"so what is the Idea" Jacob said more then a little pissed off  
  
"put your bike back in its capsile" Jacob did and Gohan did the same with his car  
  
"do you know how run faster then light?" the demi-saiyan asked  
  
"yes of course why did I not think of this sooner, we just run til we get close to Videl's house then we pull out the cars"  
  
"thats it"  
  
"well lets get going we are already late as it is"  
  
they ran of faster then the eye could se and soon they where five miles from Videl's place on open road. They pulled out the twin sports cars and hoped in them, soon they where in sight of the satan mansion  
  
"well here we go" Jacob said to himself. They got out of the cars and slowly walked to the front door, Gohan knocked and soon a big butler answered the door  
  
"Are you here for Miss. Satan, and Miss. Alscot?" "yes sir" Gohan said nervously "please come in I will get them" the butler said waving them in, The boys waited at the bottem of the stairs while the butler started up the stairs to get the girls  
  
"well no turning back now." Gohan said to Jacob.  
  
just then the girls started down the stairs, Erasa was wearing a tight red knee length spaghetti strap dress with no back, and Videl wearing a form fiting strapless black dress also knee length. Jacob was the first to see them and when he did his jaw dropped followed soon by Gohan, they where completely awestruck by the visions of beauty walking down the stairs towards them.  
  
"Oh kame you are beautiful" Jacob managed to say as he took Erasa's hand  
  
"you look handsome tonight to" Erasa replied  
  
"well we had better get going are we will be late" Videl said still giggling from the look of shock on Gohan's face, he soon recovered and the men walked there ladys out to there cars and started the short drive to the school gym where the dance was to take place  
  
Meanwhile Sharpener, and Marker where standing in the parking lot infront of the school gym, they did'nt have dates with them but sence they where both fighting in the tournament tomorrow they wanted to show up. "did you talk to Mr. Satan about Jacob, Sharpener?" Marker asked his friend  
  
"yea, I told him that after the court case he stole Erasa away from me and that he might try to go after Videl next, so he gave me a secret weapon."  
  
'Do you have it with you?"  
  
"yea" the blond said puling out a strange looking divice, It was a short metal pole with a ball at one end  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I don't know but it suposed to weaken somebody, Mr. Satan gave it to me to help me take care of Jacob."  
  
"what are you going to do man"  
  
"If freak bot gets to lovey dovey with Erasa I will lure him out here, You have some of the guys waiting, I will use this thing on him then we all jump him"  
  
"good plan man"  
  
"yea lets get inside, I think thats them coming" Sharpener said seeing the twin sports cars heading up the road.  
  
"well Erasa whe are here." "Its about time" "look I was speeding already to get here"  
  
"I know Im just playing with you" she giggled as Jacob walked around the car and opened her door  
  
"well lets get inside" Gohan said nervously  
  
"calm down Gohan" Videl said puting a calming hand on the boy's sholder  
  
The two couples walked into the gym, inside the lights where low and the dance floor was packed, Fast music was playing now, the boys had already admited that they could not dance very well, the girls had understood but made the boys promise that they would dance once the slow music started. But for now the girls walked off to the bathroom and Gohan and Jacob waited for them leaning against the back wall  
  
"so Gohan you fighting in the tournament tomorrow?" Jacob asked siping his glass of punch  
  
"yea, Videl is making me, she told me that when I started training her" Gohan said with a frown forming on his face.  
  
"Hey cheer up man, Lets have some fun tonight and worry about the tournament tomarrow" Jacob replied  
  
"yea you are right" The boys clinked there glasses together and drunk there punch  
  
The slow music started playing just as the girls walked out of the bathroom. They looked at each other and smiled, when they saw the boys with there backs turned to them.  
  
"looks like the boys have forgoten there promise Erasa" Videl said with a smile forming on her lips  
  
"yea, lets surprise them shall we"the blond said  
  
"lets"  
  
the girls snuck up behind the boys and tapped them on there sholders "hey boys forget about the promise you made us" the raven haired Videl asked. The boys half choked on the punch they where drinking. *oh shit I forgot* Jacob thought, Gohan was thinking the same thing  
  
"No we did not forget Videl we where just waiting for you girls" Gohan said with a nervous smile forming on his face. "Well lets get to the dance floor" Erasa giggled takeing Jacob's arms pulling him out onto the dance floor.  
  
The people on the dance floor had thinned out because some people did not have dates. Jacob and Gohan walked out onto the floor and put there arms around Erasa and Videl. Sharpener and Marker where standing on the side of the gym.  
  
"Did you tell the guys?" Sharpener said to Marker,  
  
"Yea I got five of them ready to head out if you call freak boy out."  
  
"I will not have to if he does not get to lovey-dovey with Erasa, but it is good to have a back-up plan"  
  
"well sence you have that energy draining thing we should have no trouble takeing freak boy out of the picture"  
  
"Its not like I need it Marker, I could whop that things ass without it"  
  
"yea right Sharpener but it never hurts to be prepared."  
  
"yea you are right, lets just keep an eye on freak boy."  
  
Back on the dance floor Erasa was holding on to Jacob with her head resting on his chest *kame this is wonderful* she thought *this night could not get any better, she looked up into Jacob's red eyes they looked suprisingly soft tonight *he seams to be loving this night as much as I am* she started to lean her her face towards his and he leaned his face towards her's and soon they where locked into a passionate kiss.  
  
Gohan and Videl stoped danceing and looked at what was happening and stood there smiling. "They look like they are in love" Gohan commented "Stating the obvious as always Gohan, they are obviously in love"  
  
Sharpener was fuming "Thats it Marker get the guys ready I am calling the Freak boy out!"  
  
Sharpener started storming toward Erasa, and Jacob who were still kissing, Sharpener pulled Erasa off Jacob, "Thats it Jacob I am not going to wait tul the tournament, You, Me in the parking lot now!!"  
  
"Are you jokeing Sharpener I am not going to fight you now." Jacob said with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Why not Freak boy are you to chicken to fight me!?" Jacob became enraged when he heard the words 'freak boy' and 'chicken', he did not want to fight tonight but his honor had been insulted and he could not let that go unpunished. "Erasa stay here"  
  
"don't fight him please"  
  
"I am sorry" he said walking after Sharpener out the door. Gohan, Videl, and Erasa followed them out the door.  
  
Gohan knew something was up as soon as they steped out the door, there where about five reasonably strong ki's about the streangth of Sharpener, hiding nearby, something was up. "Videl I think this is a set up." "why?" "there are other people hiding in the cars" "oh shit, this is bad."  
  
Sharpener turned around to face Jacob when they got to the middle of the parking lot. Jacob could feal the ki's around him but due to there streangth he felt they where no threat. Sharpener had one hand behind his back and he waved his other hand and the five guys hiding in there cars got out, Two of them had baseball bats. "oh shit this is a set up" Gohon said.  
  
"Whats wrong Sharpener, can't fight me by yourself?"  
  
"well it never hurts to be prepared, does it" Sharpener pulled out the energy drainer.  
  
"what the hell is that?" Gohan yelled  
  
A blue light beam shot out of the end of the machine and Gohan felt what it did immediately.  
  
"Gohan what was that??" Videl asked as Jacob fell to his knees, "I don't know Videl but Jacobs energy level just droped like a stone, he is now only as strong as Sharpener"  
  
"Ha looks like this thing works" Sharpener laughed  
  
"what did you do to me??" Jacob said weakly  
  
"I drained you energy, you are now as weak as a kitten, GET HIM" Sharpener yelled to his buddys, and they rushed Jacob and started to beat the crap out of him, because his energy was drained the blows hurt him just like thet would any body else  
  
The men pulled Jacob to his feet and the biggest one of them swung his baseball bat as hard as he could into Jacob's ribs. Erasa and Videl watched in horror as Jacob hit the ground coughing up blood, Jacob stumbled to his feet but another man punched him in the face knocking him down again. Gohan was about to jump in but he felt Jacob's ki start to rize again. Jacob sumbled to his feet again but when the big man went to punch him again Jacob caught his fist and delivered a short uppercut to the guys chin knocking the man out, "Oh shit he recovered" Sharpener yelled trying to get the device to fire again, But Jacob reached under his suit jacket and pulled out his kitana, rushed up to Sharpener and cut the divice into peaces without hurting Sharpener then fliped back and kicked to more thugs in the back of the head, he then turned around and kicked one more in the chest, the last one ran off.  
  
Jacob walked up to Sharpener and looked him dead in the eye "You will get yours tomorrow in the tournament, If you have the guts to show up. Now get out of my sight" Jacob said to Sharpener in a cold deadly voice, Sharpener ran off as fast as he could. As soon as he was out of sight Jacob fell to his knees and started coughing up blood again. "Man Jacob are you ok?" Gohan asked seriously conserned about his friend, "Mr ribs are broken and I think I am bleeding internaly"  
  
"oh kame Erasa said turning white as Jacob coughed up more blood.  
  
"hold on Jacob I have something in my car that will help you" Gohan said as he rushed to his car. *good thing I got those sensu beans from korin for the tournament* he thought as he grabed the pouch from his glove compartment. He ran back to Jacob and handed him one, "Here eat this, it will heal you." Jacob put the bean in his mouth and ate it, almost instantly he was healed. "what the hell was that" Jacob yelled as he stood up. They are called sensu beans they can heal almost any wound instantly."  
  
"cool, thanks man." "well its late and the dance is over, we might as well go home." Videl said still shocked about Jacob instantly being healed  
  
"I am staying over at Videls house tonight sence its already midnight" Erasa said obviously tired  
  
"you guys can stay over tonight to my dad is out of town, you can sleep on the coutches in the living room" Videl said seeing how tired Gohan and Jacob looked. "Thanks for the offer Videl but we can make it to Jacob's apartment" Gohan said "you don't mind if I stay over tonight do you Jacob?"  
  
"no man not a problem"  
  
"well lets get going" Videl said. they climbed into the sports cars and pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards Videl's house thinling about the tournament and what could possibly happen to top this night  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Well thats is I ahve had a terible case of writers block and writeing the story off the top of my head is not helping at all.  
  
well thats all for know please R&R 


	10. Jacob's big secret

Well, it seems you people like my story so I will keep at it as long as possible,  
  
I would like to thank sisterwolfie for the ideas you sent me they have helped me plan out the story more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball,Z,Gt  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fighter From  
  
The Shadows  
  
By: The Dark Warlord  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Jacob's big secret  
  
  
  
After the big fight in the parking lot of the school, Jacob and Gohan are driving the girls back to Videl's house, But they don't notice the red car behind them, "Sharpener what the hell are we doing?" Marker shouted inside the car  
  
"I have a plan, just calm down" The blond said to his pissed friend.  
  
"well tell me what the hell we are going to do"  
  
"we are going to follow freak boy to his house"  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!! He just beat the hell out of four of the biggest guys in the school"  
  
"I know"  
  
"then why are we following him?"  
  
"we are going to find out where he lives, then when they leave in the morning we come back and break into his apartment"  
  
"how do you know he will leave in the morning?"  
  
"the tournament does not start until two in the afternoon, so maybe him and Gohan will go to eat lunch before the tournament starts"  
  
"well ok but lets just fall back a little, or they will see us."  
  
"now you are seeing things my way marker"  
  
The boys pull-up to Videl's house at 12:30"Well we will pick you two up in the morning and get some lunch before the tournament" Jacob said. "That will be good, but me and Erasa have to change and get some sleep Videl said. "Well, me and Gohan will head to my apartment and we will pick you two up at about 11:00 ok?" "That's fine bye guys" Videl said closing the huge oak door. "Well, Gohan lets get back, we have a busy day tomorrow" "Yea". The boys hopped into there cars and drove back to Jacob's apartment, when they got there they dragged themselves to the elevator to go up to Jacob's third floor apartment. Sharpener saw Jacob's apartment lights turn on, "well that's his place, so tomorrow we break in." "well lets get out of here Sharp before they see us." "yea lets get going." They pull off in to the night thinking about how they would break into Jacob's home.  
  
The next morning the boys awake bright and early, they both changed into there GI and walked down to the street, "Well Gohan we better get going or we will be late to pick the girls."  
  
"Yea we better go."  
  
Gohan threw out his capsule car and Jacob threw out his motorcycle, "Taking the bike Jacob?"  
  
"yea, why not?"  
  
"oh its just I thought you where going to take your car."  
  
"naw I like the bike more."  
  
"that's cool." The boys drive away and are soon out of sight, and soon a familiar red car drives slowly around the corner "Well Marker they are gone lets go"  
  
"yea no time like the present"  
  
They park the car on the side of the building, and walk around to the stairs  
  
"Well this is it" Sharpener said when they reached an apartment with a sign that read 'BLACK'  
  
"Yea did you bring the lock picks?"  
  
"of course, do you think I am stupid"  
  
"yea, you do want to break into a madman's house."  
  
"look just open the door I hate to be out in the open like this." Marker starts picking the lock and soon they are inside. "Damn a lot of black." "duh sharpener."  
  
"look let just look around, and get out of here." The blond said as he stared for one of the bedrooms, Marker went into a cabinet near Jacob's TV but found nothing, Sharpener however found an old chest under Jacob's king size bed. "Hey Marker come her I found something" Marker ran in from the other bed room "What is it Sharp?"  
  
"I don't know, but try to pick this lock on the front."  
  
"no prob. man I will have this open in a snap." After a few minutes Marker had the lock open, and him and Sharpener opened the chest, "well lets see what freak boy is hiding." Inside they find an old leather bound book, on the front of the book in Japanese Writing was 'SHADOW ARTS'. "This must be the training book for his style" Sharpener said "stating the obvious as always hu Sharp?"Marker replied smirking. They continued to look through the chest they find nothing interesting until they reach the bottom there they find another kitana exactly like the one Jacob carries except it had a gold dragon's head on the end of the handle, and they find a scroll "I wonder what this is?" Sharpener asked as he opened the scroll, They both gasped when they read it.  
  
Meanwhile at a dinner not to far away Gohan, Jacob, Videl, and Erasa are eating lunch, "Where do you think Sharpener got that thing he used on Jacob from?" Erasa asked the other three teens at the table, "I don't know" Gohan said.  
  
"I think I know." Videl said hanging her head,  
  
"Who Videl?" Jacob asked with a concerned look on his face  
  
"Well let me tell you what I know, First about three days ago Dad sent an order to some scientist that works for him, and the day of the dance he got a strange looking package in the mail, and when me and Erasa where getting changed I think I saw Sharpener's car in front of my house."  
  
"So you think your Dad gave that thing to Sharpener." Gohan said  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"why would your dad do such a thing?" Erasa said  
  
"He was embarrassed after loosing the court case."  
  
"Well, don't worry Vide I don't blame you for what your father did." Jacob said putting his hand on Videl's shoulder "are you going to do anything to my Dad?" Videl asked worried about her father's future health, "No I will not hurt your father Videl"  
  
"Well lets get going the tournament starts in an hour.Gohan said standing up from the table. "Yea lets go"  
  
  
  
Back at Jacob's apartment Sharpener and Marker where in shock from what was on the scroll. "What are we going to do man." Marker asked Sharpener  
  
"We will take this with us to the tournament and tell everyone about it"  
  
"ok, but we had better hurry the drawings are going to be soon"  
  
"Yea lets go." Sharpener said tucking the scroll under his arm. They both walked out of the apartment making sure to re-lock the door.  
  
Gohan, Jacob, Erasa, and Videl arrived at the tournament grounds where a drawing was to take place to decide who will fight in the tournament. "Good we are just in time." Videl said, "Well I am going to sit in the stands I will see you guys after the tournament." Erasa said walking off. "Attention everyone we will now draw the names of the tournament fighters, there will only be eight people fighting in the tournament and there are fifty of you so listen up."  
  
Everyone quieted down and the principal reached into a box with the names in it  
  
"Ok First is. Sharpener sox, Second is. Marker Vanhoutan, Third is. Videl Satan, Fourth is. Pen Orily, Fith is. Gohan son, Sixth is. Red Fox, Seventh is. Ramone Dickinson, and finally the Eighth and final fighter is. Jacob Black. Now congratulations to all students selected the Tournament will start in twenty minuets while we diside the order in witch you will fight, Everyone who was not selected please move into the stands  
  
"Well, Gohan looks like it will be you and I in the finals." Jacob said to Gohan  
  
"You never know Jacob you and I might fight before the finals."  
  
"Well they are posting the brackets now so lets go look" The two walk over to the bulletin board witch showed the brackets  
  
Black Vs. Sox Son Vs. Vanhoutan  
  
  
  
Satan Vs. Fox Orily Vs. Dickinson  
  
  
  
"After the tournament when Mr. Satan is making his speech, we will tell the world Jacob's secret. Ok Marker?" "yea man we do it after the tournament"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Next chapter: The tournament starts  
  
Well that's It I hope you liked it. sorry it took me so long writers block sucks, and on top of that I could not get onto FF.net  
  
Please R&R 


	11. The tournament starts

Disclaimer:I do not own dragon ball z/gt. I know that I left you with a cliffhanger on Jacob's secret, But it will be revealed soon trust me  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fighter From The Shadows  
  
By: The Dark Warlord  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: The tournament starts  
  
The boys start walking to the locker room to get ready for the quarterfinals of the very first teen tournament. "Well, Jacob looks like you are going to get some of Sharpener early." Gohan said smirking,  
  
"Yea but when I beat him, I might have to fight Videl in the semifinals, If she beats that fox guy."  
  
"She will I know."Gohan said smiling. "How are you so shure?" Jacob asked puzzled  
  
"I have been training her." Gohan obviously proud of his work with Videl.  
  
"Well, then that will be a good fight if she was trained with you, brother." They shake hands and walk to there lockers.  
  
Jacob takes off his trenchcoat and takes his sword off his belt, *I have to remember I can't kill anyone or I will be in deep shit, This goes against my training tho* he thought as he starts stretching and doing some warm- ups.  
  
"Well Marker, Looks like I got freak boy in the first match, and you got Gohan."  
  
"Look I know that, but when are we going to blow the whistle on Jacob?"  
  
"After Mr. Satan makes his speech, We jump up and tell the world why freak boy is here."  
  
"Cool man, cool."  
  
  
  
ATTENTION Lady's and gentlemen we are about to start the first round of the very first Teen Martial Arts Tournament, all proceeds of this tournament go to helping Orange Star High keep it reputation as one of the best schools in the world, all fighters in this tournament are current students in the school" The principal announced standing in the middle of a full sized tournament ring, "OK without any further ado lets get this party started!!" The crowd cheers wildly as the announcer stepped to the side of the ring, "Ok now the first bout of the quarterfinals of the teen martial arts tournament. The first fighter to enter the ring is Sharpener Sox" Sharpener starts walking to the ring, "Sharpener has been trained in Boxing and is one of the best in the school." The announcer said as Sharp. stepped into the ring and started posing for the crowd. "Now the next fighter to the ring is Jacob Black", Jacob starts toward the ring wearing his black GI, "Jacob is a new student in the school, and from what info we could gather on him, He has recently saved a young lady from a rapist, He is trained in the black martial arts in the shadow style, He is the only living person known trained in the black arts." Jacob stepped into the ring and looked Sharpener dead in the eyes "Its go time blonde"  
  
Videl and Gohan watched from the back as Jacob and Sharpener dropped into there fighting stances, sharpener's was a standard boxing stance but Jacob's was a stance neither of them had seen before, he was crouched down low with his left hand forward with his palm open and his fingers slightly bent and his right hand was at his side drawn into a fist. "Gohan have you ever seen a stance like that before?" Videl asked her frend/trainer. "no I haven't Videl, but I know how this fight will turn out."  
  
"Fighters ready?" They nod "FIGHT  
  
"you have no chance Jacob" Sharpener said as they stared circling each other "I am the best fighter in the school second only to Videl." "well why don't you try and prove that" Jacob said smirking. "You son-of-a-bitch."  
  
Sharpener ran at Jacob throwing punches as fast as he could, but Jacob was dodging them moving only his head and upper body, *is this a joke, kame if he could fight half as good as he can brag about himself he would have kicked my ass by now, well time to end this* Jacob thought as he caught the last one of Sharpener's punches, he then dropped down into a split and drove an uppercut into Sharp's chest, he sprung to his feet and delivered a spinning heel kick into the sharp's side sending him flying out of the ring. "That's it Sharpener has been eliminated Jacob moves on to the Simi- finals.  
  
Jacob walked into the back and bumps into Videl "Nice fight Jacob." The raven haired beauty said  
  
"Thanks Videl, That was easy."  
  
"Well, if I beat Fox it you and me in the semi's."  
  
"I know Videl good luck." Jacob said patting his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Like I'll need it" Videl replied laughing  
  
"Ok what a great opening match. Now lets keep things moving, Will Red Fox please come to the ring." Red has a light build, with dusty red hair and green eyes, "Red has a black belt in kickboxing and has been trained at the Satan dojo" red jumped into the ring and started stretching. "Now a lady that needs no introduction, she is heavily favored to win the tournament Videl Satan!!" Videl started walking to the ring and the crowd went nuts, but she did not pay attention to them as she stepped into the red and immediately dropped into a fighting stance  
  
"Fighters ready?" they nod. "Ok round two of the quarterfinals, FIGHT" Red ran at Videl, but she expected this and jumped over him,*Where the hell did she go* red thought as he turned around, Videl the caught him with a drop- kick to the chest knocking him out of the ring. "To easy" she said showing a Vegeta-like smirk as she walked into the back, where Gohan ad Jacob where waiting. "Nice fight Videl" "yea you really kicked his ass"  
  
"save-it guys, Jacob its you and me in the semi's" she said as she walked to her locker room.  
  
"Wht do I have a sudden fear for my life." Jacob laughed,  
  
"because I trained her" Gohan said slapping Jacob on the back  
  
"What did you teach her?"  
  
"you will see"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"will Gohan Son come out to the ring" the announcer yelled  
  
"Well I gota go, see you in a few minutes Jacob." Gohan said walking through the entrance  
  
"Wait a minute you son-of-a-bitch what did you teach her!?" Jacob yelled, but Gohan ignored him as he walked to the ring.  
  
"Gohan is trained in the kame-sama style of martial arts, and is the son of former world champion Goku. And now will Marker Vanhoutan come to the ring" Marker started strutting to the ring, "Marker has also been trained as a boxer and is Sharpeners best friend."  
  
"Well, Gohan you shure you just don't want to give up now and save the embarrassment?" Marker asked being very cocky  
  
"Shut-up Marker and lets fight." Gohan got into his fighting stance, and so did Marker  
  
"READY. FIGHT!"  
  
Gohan mover faster then Marker could see and pushed him out of the ring, "RING-OUT Gohan moves on to the semifinals!"  
  
"What the hell I did not even see him move!" Sharpener yelled from the back,  
  
"Awe quit bitching Sharpener, Gohan works fast." Videl said laughing.  
  
"Well, Gohan guess you did not want to waste anymore time." Jacob said when Gohan got back to the locker room,  
  
"Yea but who knows how long this fight will last" Gohan said meaning the last quarterfinal match going on in the ring.  
  
Knockout Ramone goes on to fight Gohan" The announcer yelled from the ring area "Well that's it for the quarterfinals, we will have a twenty minute intermission before the semifinals."  
  
"Well, Gohan looks like I fight Videl in twenty minuets. Now what did you teach her?" Jacob said shouting that last part. "Ha ha ha ha Look she made we swear not to tell and body, you will have to see when you fight her."  
  
"Ok man"*I have a feeling this is going to be harder then I thought* Jacob thought *well I will see in twenty minites*  
  
  
  
Next time on The fighter from the shadows: The semifinals start  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
Well that's it for this chapter please R&R 


	12. the semifinals

No I am not dead I just took a short break that turned into a long one, but I am back and hopefully I will be able to keep updating this story, But that all depends on if I get some reviews, so review the story please.  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dbz. "talk" *think*  
  
The Fighter From The Shadows  
  
By. The Dark Warlord  
  
CHAPTER:12, The Semifinals  
  
"And now ladies and gentlemen The semi finals of the Orange Star teen martial arts tournament are about to began" The announcer yelled from the ring area. Meanwhile Gohan, and Videl where standing in the waiting area, "well Videl you ready to go?" Gohan asked "Yea I guess, but if I beat Jacob I will have to face you in the finals in front of my father."  
  
"Don't worry about your dad, or the finals, just think about Your fight with Jacob." "Ok" Videl said smiling  
  
"OK WILL Videl Satan please come to the ring."  
  
"Wish me Luck Gohan" Videl said walking off, "Good luck" *she is going to need it*  
  
"OK NOW Will Jacob Black come to the ring" Jacob started walking to the ring with absolutely no expression on his face. "Well, Videl you ready to rock?" Jacob said as he dropped into his fighting stance  
  
"Yea" she replied droping into a stance that was almost the same as Gohans, *Shit, I am in for a tough fight this time* Jacob thought  
  
"Fighters ready?" they nod, "Ok FIGHT!!"  
  
Videl rushed at Jacob who was taken off guard by her speed and as a result got a kick to the stomach and a punch in the face, *Damn she is good, That actually hurt, I have got to be more carefull* Jacob thought as he caught Videl's last punch and threw a kick of his own, witch she blocked. They both started throwing a series of lightning fast kicks and punches, nether of then gaining or loosing any advantage over the other, suddenly they broke apart and they jumped to opposite sides of the ring. "well Videl, Gohan's training has really helped you" Jacob said as he caught his breath. "yea it has" she replied. "well its time to end this!" Jacob yelled as her ran at Videl, but all of a sudden she was not there "What the hell?" Jacob exclaimed as he looked around, Then He felt her Ki spike, she was above him!  
  
Jacob looked up in time to catch a ki blast to the face, witch knocked him to the other side of the ring "GOD DAMN THAT HURT!!" He screamed as he got to his feet, I guess Gohan taught you that." He said as he floated up to be level with Videl "Well sorry Videl, but I have some tricks of my own" He said as his red eyes started to glow.  
  
*What the hell is he going to do* Videl thought, but suddenly a pair of red Ki beams shot out of Jacob's eyes, Videl saw them coming, and put up a defense, but the beams where to powerful for her to block and she was knocked into the wall outside of the ring.  
  
"I don't beleave it, Jacob Black had defeated Videl" The anouncer yelled into his microphone he ran over to check on Videl, but she was up before he got to her. "Damn Jacob you think you could have turned the power down a bit." Videl said as her and Jacob where walking back to the waiting area, "I could have made them weaker, but then again I could have made them strong enough to kill you"  
  
"Nice fight Videl" Gohan said when the pair walked in, "Thanks Gohan, you better get out there your match is next" Videl replied, "don't worry about me, I will be..." Gohan was cut off by two glowing balls hitting hem in the back and knocking him down, "Gohan, Gohan, we found you!!" Goten yelled as he jumped up and down beside a fallen Gohan, "Yea we have been looking all over for you" Trunks yelled standing beside Goten. "What are you two doing here!!!!!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs at the two pint size demi- saiyans, "We came here with Mom and Dad, and Trunks's Mom and Dad, and guess what big brother Mirai-Trunks is here too, "Holy shit, you are kidding me." Gohan yelled worried that his family, but more urgently Vegeta where in the crowd, "nope we are not kidding' "look, you two go back to the others I have a match coming up" Gohan said and the two chibis walked off *Man if someone even looks at Vegeta the wrong way, we are going to have mass murder on our hands* Gohan thought as he walked out to the ring to face Ramone.  
  
"Well now is everyone excited" the crowd screams in response "Well we now present to you the last semifinal match Gohan Son Vs. Ramone Dickinson" Gohan and Ramone walk to the ring and get into fighting stances. "Fighters ready?, Fight!!" in about 5 seconds Cohan kicks Ramona out of the ring, "Well that was fast, but Cohan moves on to the Finals to face Jacob ____________________________________________________________________________ _ well that's it sorry it took so long but due to situations beyond my control I had to put this story on the back burner, But in a couple of days I should get the finals up, and reveal Jacob's biggest secret but that all depends on if I get reviews, no Reviews, No new Chapter  
  
SO R&R, and no flames 


	13. The finals and revelation

A/n sorry it took so long but finaly here are the finals  
  
Disclaimer:Yes I did die, but i was reincarnated as a computer chip. Unfourtunatly I am in a slow computer thats why this took so long  
  
THE FIGHTER FROM THE SHADOWS  
  
By: The Dark Warlord  
  
Chapter:13- The Finals, and revilation  
  
In the croud outside the ring, "Woman, why did you drag me to this supid tournament, when me and the future brat could be training" yelled a very pissed Vegeta, "Be quiet Vegeta, Gohan is in this tournament" replied Bulma  
  
"So we came here to watch Kakarot brat #1 beat up some baka humans" all of a sudden he was bashed across the back of the head with a frying pan swung by none other then Chi-Chi.  
  
"Don't hit me you harpy wife of a third class baka" Vegeta yelled at Chi- Chi wile rubbing the knot now forming at the back of his head, then Bulma bashed him in the forehead with a frying pan  
  
"Woman, two things one why did you hit me and two where the hell did you get that pan?"  
  
"A.don't yell at Chi-Chi like that, and Chi-Chi gave me this pan" Bulma replied to her now very pissed husband  
  
"Hey look everyone the finals are about to start" Goku and Mirai-Trunks said at the same time as the announcer stepped into the ring  
  
"Lady's and gentlemen so far we have had an exciting tournament, includeing a massive upset in which a relatively unknown fighter Jacob Black, defeated our city's favorite daughter Videl Satan. But anyway we are expecting a super show in the finals so without further delay will Son Gohan please come to the ring"  
  
Gohan started walking to the ring and he could feel the stares from his family and waved to them as he stepped into the ring  
  
"Ok will Jacob Black please come to the ring" Jacob started toward the ring, but he was wearing his leather trenchcoat over his Gi.  
  
"Well Gohan we will finally see who is the better fighter" Jacob said smiling "Yea Jacob lets give them a good show"Gohan said dropping into his fighting stance  
  
"OK fighters ready.....Lets start the finals of the teen martial arts tournament begin  
  
Gohan flew at Jacob with every intention to end this fight early, but Jacob droped into a split and Gohan flew over him, but Gohan recovered and sprung back towards him but just ran through Jacobs after image  
  
"come on Gohan you are not going to beat me with moves like that"Jacob said throwing a punch that Gohan blocked "I was just testing you" Gohan said as him and Jacob started throwing super fast punch and kick combos, but nether one of them was landing a single hit  
  
*god I did not think Jacob was this good* Gohan thought as he caught Jacob's last punch and kneed him in the chest, but Gohan felt a little of his energy being drained away, and he herd Jacob's foot starting to crackle with energy  
  
"Lightning kick" Jacob yelled as he connected with his powered up roundhouse kick to Gohan's side, sending him to the other side of the ring, but Gohan got up and smiled  
  
"Damn I forgot about that move, nice one Jacob" "don't worry Gohan, I have a lot of tricks you have not seen yet" Jacob said as he pointed his finger at Gohan and fired a tiny Ki ball at him Gohan flew strait up and dodged the blast which blew a three foot wide crater into the ring floor. Gohan shot a ki blast when he landed on the other side of Jacob which connected in the small of Jacob's back, but he was shocked as he saw the energy disburse across his trenchcoat.  
  
*Damn so that's why he put that on, it somehow disburses energy blasts* Gohan thought as Jacob turned around "so Gohan you like my new coat" Jacob said laughing, "Well Gohan its time to end this,.....SHADOW MELD"Jacob screamed and he faded out of sight  
  
*Damn I can't even sense his power where is he* Gohan thought as he slowly looked around the ring  
  
"lightning kick!!" Gohan turned about a half of a second to late and Jacob's kick caught him squarely in the chest, sending him flying into the wall outside of the ring  
  
"RING OUT Jacob Black is the teen martial arts champion!!"  
  
  
  
Jacob walked over to Gohan and helped him up off the ground "sorry I had to do that Gohan, but it was the only way I could beat you" Jacob said as Gohan's Family, Bulma and her family, Videl and Erasa walked up to them  
  
"congratulations Jacob, you won!!" Erasa yelled as she ran up and hugged Jacob. "Ouch, Erasa can you please let go, my ribs still hurt'' Jacob said as he gently pushed Erasa off of himself  
  
"Well, uh Jacob is it?" Goku asked "Yes sir" "Ok Jacob you did well, it takes a lot to defeat my son." "Don't praise him Goku he cheated to beat our son" Chi-Chi, piped in, "He did not cheat Mom, he realized that there was only one way to beat me, so he did it" Gohan said to his Mom and slapped Jacob on the back  
  
"Well done Jacob, now we better go get our trophies and listen to Hercules speech"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the arena Sharpener and Marker where talking over there plan "I can't fucking believe it freak boy won the damn tournament" Sharpener almost screamed  
  
"Yo calm down Sharp. once we blow the wistle on Jacob no one will trust him enough to let him stay in the city"Marker said to his blond friend. "your right Marker, Well I told hercule that we had some information about Freak boy that he might want to know and he said that he told his security that we are to be alowed on stage during his speach, so grab the scroll and the sword we took out of that chest and lets get ready."  
  
  
  
"Well Lady's and Gentlemen in a startling and spectacular final match Jacob Black has won the teen martial arts tournament and he will receive a trophy and five thousand zeni, Son Gohan as the second place winner will receive a medal and one thousand zeni, and now we have a very special person here to congratulate the winners, The world champion and the savior of the Earth Mr. Hercule Satan  
  
Hercule entered with his usual dramatic flair(not) and walked up to a microphone, "Well done you two possible future world champions, on a spectacular show of you talents and I hope to face you both one day in the ring, but its not like you would have a chance against me"  
  
Just then Sharpener and Marker ran up onto the stage and ran up to the microphone "hold on sir we have some information on the so called champion that should be brought to public knowledge"Sharpener said into the microphone, "Well if you think it is important enough to interrupt my speech son, out with it"  
  
"Well sir first thank you for your time and the information we have we guarantee will shock you" Marker said obviously kissing some serious ass  
  
Gohan and Videl started to get nervous when they saw Jacob tensing up next to them.  
  
"Well sir, due to some information we have received from a reliable source, we have done a search of Jacob's apartment and we turned up two things, one is this strange sword with a gold dragon head on the end of the grip, and a black dragon made onto the blade, and second we found this scroll with some very shocking information (he unrolled the scroll) it says here that Jacob is an Assassin who was ordered to come to Satan City and Kill HERCULE!!"  
  
The was a gasp of shock from the crowd and all eyes turned to Jacob who was glowing with a red energy aura "SHARPENER" Jacob said in a voice that scared the hell out of Gohan, Videl, and Erasa "YOU'RE DEAD" 


	14. Retaliation and The search for Jacob

Disclaimer: do I really need to say this  
  
  
  
THE FIGHTER FROM THE SHADOWS  
  
By: The Dark Warlord Chapter: 14  
  
Retaliation  
  
Gohan and the whole crowd watched in horror as Jacob floated up to the stage, and walked toward Sharpener, his red eyes where glowing brightly. Sharpener backed away in fear.  
  
"why Sharpener? Why must you ruin my life" Jacob said in a voice that made Sharpener and Marker cower in fear.  
  
Jacob raised his hand and the sword that Marker was holding flew into his hand, "First you brake into apartment, then you open my chest and you disgrace my master's sword, and now you come to the tournament and reveal a past I have tried to forget. Who told you where I live?" Jacob demanded  
  
Sharpener already had an excuse ready "Gohan, Videl, and Erasa told us that they suspected something about you and told us where you live, and said that they would keep you busy before the tournament."  
  
Jacob turned his gaze toward Gohan and the others "Jacob we swear we have no idea what he is talking abou...." Videl started but was cut off by Jacob  
  
"Silence!! you are a liar just like your Father!!"  
  
He turned around and faced Sharpener "As for you, you will pay for what you have done" He raised his hand and forearm at a 45 degree angle to his face "Ki Blade..."  
  
Gohan started to run toward Sharpener  
  
"Assault" Jacob said and dozens of energy blades started to fly at Sharpener....but Gohan got to him first and tackled him down, Just as the blades passed over them.  
  
"Damn you Gohan" Jacob yelled and took off.  
  
"Wait a minute Boy" Hercule screamed "Daddy no!!" Videl screamed knowing what could happen if Hercule pissed-off Jacob "Boy if you think you can kill me, why don't go ahead and try me?  
  
"Hercule I had no intention to kill you, but if you insist!!" Jacob said as he thrust his hand forward with his fingers bent, and the black spiral formed in his hand and waves of black energy started to flash up his arm.  
  
*Oh shit!!* Gohan thought *Thats His Soul Siphon attack*  
  
Gohan had to fight off the panic, he knew if that beam hit Hercule Videl would lose her father, But he did not want to attack Jacob.  
  
"SOUL SIPHON!!" Jacob shouted, and a black beam shot out of Jacob's palm and headed toward Hercule. But Videl was two steps ahead of it, she sweeped Hercs. legs out from under him, which caused him to fall on his face But the beam missed him by inches. Unfortunately the bird behind him was not as lucky as the beam struck it and turned it into a pile of dust instantly.  
  
Jacob remained hovering in the air for a moment then moved over the vacant ring. "You all acted like you where my friends, but it was all just a lie, I should have never trusted you" He said then he turned and flew off at supersonic speed  
  
  
  
About a Half-an-hour later Gohan, Videl, and Erasa where siting on a bench outside the arena "I can't believe it, Jacob was sent here to kill my Father!" Videl said obviously upset that her father just had a brush with death  
  
"Videl, I looked at that scroll after Jacob left The message was dated over two years ago, don't you think that he would have done it already" Gohan said trying to comfort Videl "There is only one way we can find out the truth" Erasa said fighting back tears "We have to talk to Jacob"  
  
Just then Sharpener came walking up to them "Hey G man thanks for the save back there, I could have been killed if you did not help me"  
  
Erasa calmly walked up to Sharpener and smacked him as hard as she could in his face "Gohan should have let Jacob kill you, you turned him against us" she said starting to cry  
  
"Erasa will you open your eyes you fell in love with a man sent to kill your best friends father."  
  
"Sharp. you dumb-ass did you even read the whole scroll, it was dated two years ago, if he was going to kill Hercule he would have already done it" Gohan said grabbing Sharpener by the collar and picking him up "and you lied about us and pissed him off even more, and turned him against us. I should have let him kill you!!" he yelled and threw the blond to the ground  
  
"Come on you guys lets go check out Jacob's apartment." Videl said as the trio walked off.  
  
  
  
Gohan forced Jacob's apartment door open, and was shocked at what he saw inside. The whole place had been trashed, the paintings that where on the wall were in shreds on the floor. Videl and Erasa walked into Jacob's bedroom and almost cried at what they saw, a painting that Jacob was working on was torn apart but they saw what it was going to be, it was a picture of all four of them together. they walked back into the main room and told Gohan what they found  
  
"well I can still feal what direction he is heading in, so why don't we follow him and explain that Sharpener had lied about us" Gohan said  
  
"Yea lets go before it's to late" Erasa said wipeing the tears out of her eyes as they walked out the door, once they where out side Gohan picked up Erasa and him and Videl flew off in search for Jacob. 


	15. The Master Of Darkness Unleashed

Disclaimer:do I really need to say this  
  
  
  
THE FIGHTER FROM THE SHADOWS  
  
By: The Dark Warlord Chapter: 15  
  
The Master of Darkness Unleashed Pt.1  
  
Gohan and the girls flew as fast as they could toward, where Gohan felt Jacob was, "Are you sure Jacob is this way?" Videl asked Gohan, who was carrying Erasa.  
  
"Yes, Videl I can feal his power has stopped moving, about 50 miles from here, so we are getting close" Gohan replied  
  
"What is that?" Erasa said pointing to a low step piramid shaped building in the middle of the woods  
  
"I think that is Jacob's temple, Videl push down your power level so he can't feal us coming."  
  
  
  
They landed about ten feet from a huge stone door with a large black dragon on it. They walked up to the door and realized that it was open  
  
"Should we go in?" Videl asked "I don't think so, it just might piss him off more if we go in his temple." Gohan said scratching the back of his head "Then what are we going to do" Erasa said "Why don't we call him outside, and talk to him" Videl suggested "I don't think he will be in a talking mood Videl, but lets try anyway"Gohan replied. "HEY JACOB ARE YOU IN THERE?!!" Erasa yelled loud enough to hurt Gohan's ears.  
  
They waited five minutes and nothing happened "Gohan are you sure he is in there?" Videl asked, "I am not sure, I can't feal his power anymore" Gohan said, then he remembered something from the tournament, Jacob had a move that made it so you could not see him, or FEAL him! "I think he is out here guys" Gohan said nervously  
  
"First, you act like my friends, Then You betray me and have Sharpener and Marker search my home, and they find the secret of a life I am trying to forget, and you have them announce it in public, and now you come to the temple of the shadow to rub it in, how dare you" Jacob said in a voice that was burning with anger.  
  
Gohan and the girls could hear Jacob, but they could not see him, and that scared the hell out of them "Jacob" Erasa started "it's not like that, we never betrayed you, we...."  
  
"Silence, I will hear none of your lies, You found out that I was an assassin, now let me show you how an one operates"  
  
Gohan was nervous, He knew he had to protect the girls but how could he protect them from something he could not see? just then he heard something whistling through the air behind Videl, he flashed behind her and caught it, it was a throwing knife about four and a half inches long and razor sharp, it defiantly would have killed Videl  
  
"Jacob, we don't want to fight you, but if you are not going to give us any other option at least let us see you." Gohan said looking around. "Well, Gohan, it seams you are afraid of me, are you?" Jacob said in a voice that made the girls shake with fear  
  
"No, Jacob I am not afraid of you, I just want a fair fight" Gohan replied "Fair fight, well that's against my style but your on." Jacob said  
  
Jacob come out of his "Shadow Meld" ten feet infront of the group, he was in his full fighting gear.  
  
"Jacob why are you doing this?" Erasa screamed "I could ask you the same thing" Jacob replied in a voice as cold as the smoke off dry ice. "You ruined my life, played me for a fool, and now you come here to my master's sacred temple grounds to rub it in my face, that was the biggest and last mistake you have made"  
  
Jacob dropped into his fighting stance and started powering up. "Jacob wait, we don't want to fight you!" Videl yelled "It is too late for that" Jacob replied.  
  
"Girls back off, I'll handle this" Gohan said to Videl, and Erasa "Please don't hurt him Gohan, he is just confused" Erasa begged "I'll try Erasa, but I can't guarantee that he will not get hurt." Gohan said trying to calm the girl down "Ok but please don't hurt him to bad" Erasa said trying to fight back the tears in her eyes  
  
Gohan walked out into the clearing around the temple and faced Jacob "Jacob I don't want to fight you." Gohan said as he turned to face him. "You should have thought about that before you sent Sharpener, and Marker to search my apartment" Jacob said with a glare of rage in his eyes.  
  
"Jacob you have to listen to us we never sen...." before Gohan could finish Jacob rushed him and punched him in the abs doubling him over, then he hit a short uppercut into Gohan's chin. Caught off guard Gohan stumbled backwards, but he recovered and blocked the next punch headed towards his face. Jacob fired off a rapid set of punches and kicks, all of witch Gohan blocked without throwing a punch of his own. "Come on Gohan are you going to fight back or do you want to die quickly" Jacob said, and with that Gohan caught Jacob's fist, turned quickly, draped Jacob's arm over his shoulder and flipped Jacob over his and slammed him into the ground. "No Jacob, I don't want to die but I don't want you to get hurt ether" Gohan said as he let Jacob's arm go, and Jacob sprung to his feet "Then why did you tell my secret" Jacob yelled as he drew out his carbon bladed kitana and rushed Gohan.  
  
Gohan only had a split second to think, Jacob was rushing at him with a sword that could possibly kill him in the hands of a master swordsman like Jacob, so what was he going to do? He only had one option go S.S.  
  
Gohan's hair flashed gold just as Jacob was bringing the sword down in a slash at Gohan's neck, Gohan put his arm up in time, but the force of Jacob's swing shattered the blade of the sword  
  
"What the hell, Gohan you have been holding back" that's ass Jacob had to say, as Gohan unloaded a haymaker into Jacob's chest sending him into the outer wall of the temple  
  
"Give it up Jacob, you can't win" Gohan said as he walked over to the wall that he knocked Jacob into.  
  
Jacob stumbled to his feet and started laughing "Gohan, you think you have won this fight don't you? Well, let me tell you something it's far from over, because I have some secrets of my own" Jacob started powering up and held his fists towards the sky,"Black Lightning Power!!!!" A large black lightning bolt struck Jacob and Gohan was blinded by the flash of light. He turned toward Jacob and was shocked at what he saw, Jacob's hair was wild and his eyes where glowing bright red, and he was pulling out the one thing Gohan was worried about,  
  
His Black dragon kitana 


	16. The Master Of Darkness Unleashed pt2

""AN"" sorry this took so long  
  
Disclaimer:do I realy nead to say this  
  
  
  
THE FIGHTER FROM THE SHADOWS  
  
By: The Dark Warlord Chapter: 16  
  
The Master of Darkness Unleashed Pt.2  
  
  
  
Jacob walked back into the clearing in his new transformed state, and holding his black dragon kitana, "Well Gohan, I guess that I underestimated you, you are tougher then I thought." Jacob said "Listen Jacob please I don't want to fight you" Gohan replied  
  
Jacob did not reply verbaly, instead he rushed Gohan with his sword raised in an attack position, Gohan fliped back just in time to avoid a slash that would have halved him, he kept jumping backwards dodgeing lighning fast sword slashes from Jacob. On the last jump Gohan fliped back again and kicked Jacob's sword out of his hand, the sword flew to the edge of the woods and stuck into the ground, Jacob was unfased by the temporary loss of his sword, and he and Gohan where matching punch for punch , and kick for kick  
  
Meanwhile in the woods "Videl I don't understand, what happened to Gohan and Jacob? Erasa said almost histarical "I don't know Erasa, but I have an idea." Videl replied showing emotinal strain herself "What is it Videl?" "Jacob is distracted with the fight with Gohan right" "Yea so?" "I am going to grab Jacob's sword and hide it" "Why?" "So he can't use it on Gohan" "Ok I see, hurry up so he will not see you" Videl walked slowly out of the woods and towards the sword, she looked toward the fight and saw that they were not looking in her direction, so she reached down and grabed the sword handle..and iinstantly her hand started burning, she pulled her hand away and looked at it, her palm was a bright red from the burn. she walked back to Erasa and explained what happened. "When I touched that thing my hand started burning, I think Jacob did something to it so now only he can touch it"  
  
Meanwhile back at the fight nether Gohan nor Jacob had gained or lost any ground  
  
"Jacob this fight is worthless, you have to listen to me" Gohan said looking into Jacob's glowing red eyes "You just made a mistake, MIND LOCK!!" Jacob yelled and Gohan was instantly paralized. "What did you do to me?" Gohan was able to mumble out "Its simple" Jacob said bareing his fangs "when you looked into my eyes I was able to temporaraly lock down your central nervious system, but you don't have to worry about when it will stop, You will be long dead by then."  
  
Jacob raised his hand and his Black dragon sword flew into it "I realy don't want to do this Gohan, but you must pay for betraying me" Jacob raised his sword for a horizontal slash to take Gohan's head off, when a Ki blast flew down and blasted Jacob in the chest, knocking him back about ten yards  
  
all eyes turned to the sky to see Mirai-Trunks hovering in the air with his hand out faceing Jacob, he was S.S.  
  
"Are you ok Gohan?" he yelled "Trunks Don't kill him!!!" Gohan screamed "Gohan are you nuts he was about to behead you" "Just get down here, and help me while Jacob is knocked-out"  
  
M.Trunks flew down to Gohan as Jacob's mind lock stoped, and Gohan explained the whole thing to him "Wow, so thats why he was trying to kill you" "yea, the only reason I am fighting him is so he will not kill the girls"  
  
Just then Jacob started to stand up, and to pick up his sword "So Gohan you need someone else to back you up" Jacob laughed and brought his sword up to an attack position"To bad now you both have to die"  
  
M.Trunks drew his sword and turned to Gohan, "You are still suffering from that "Mind Lock" or whatever he calls it, so let me handle this no one can beat me in a sword fight. I promise I will not kill him" "Just be careful Trunks, he is good" "Right"  
  
Trunks rushed Jacob and after about five minites of sword-play he was proven wrong as Jacob knocked his sword out of his hand, and Lightning kicked him back over to Gohan  
  
"Well Gohan looks like your back-up has failed, so prepare to face my masters ultimate attack!"  
  
Jacob held the Black Dragon sword infront of him and started to push his power into the sword, and black fire started to swirl around the blade  
  
Gohan knew he was in deep shit, his legs still where not working right, and M.Trunks was knocked out beside him, and he did not know the power of Jacob's attack. But he had a plan and started powering up towards S.S.2  
  
Jacob started to twirl the sword around in his hands "Black Dragon Strike"  
  
Gohan hit S.S.2  
  
"ATTACK" Jacob yelled and tapped the tip of his sword on the ground... and a huge black energy dragon shot out of the blade and headed strait towards Gohan, and Trunks.  
  
"Hyper barrer!!" Gohan scremed about half-a-second before the dragon slamed into him.  
  
"OH NO GOHAN!!!" both the girls screamed when they saw the dragon hit him.  
  
Jacob was smirking as the dragon energy started to dissapate, he was shure he killed the man who he thought stabed him in the back, he was wrong  
  
When the smoke cleared, Gohan and M.Trunks where still there. Gohan was standing with both hands outstreached in front of him and an energy sheld was infront of him and Trunks, But he was not unscathed he was able to get the barrer up before the energy could kill him but his right leg was messed up bad, to the piont where he could barely stand on it.  
  
"So Gohan ypu managed to survive my master's ultimate attack, but up are so injured you will not be able to dodge this!" Jacob trust his hand forward and waves of black light shot up his arm "Soul Siphon!" the beam shot at Gohan and punched right through his barrier, but Trunks held his sword infront of the beam, and the mystic blade reflected the beam back at Jacob.  
  
The beam struck Jacob in the chest, but it did not kill him, it just drained nearly all of his energy, and he passed out before the feedback could reach him.  
  
When he woke up Gohan, The girls, and M.Trunks where standing around him  
  
"Jacob" Gohan started "We need to talk."  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Explanations 


	17. Explanations

Disclaimer:do I realy nead to say this  
THE FIGHTER FROM THE SHADOWS  
  
By: The Dark Warlord Chapter: 17  
  
Explanations  
Jacob lay on the ground with about 90% of his energy drained from him, and the people he was trying to kill where standing around him. "Jacob why did you try to kill us?" Erasa cried with tears flowing down her face "Because you people betrayed me" Jacob replied weakly "You dumb-ass why do you think we are here?" Videl screamed "We did not betray you"  
  
"Do you honestly expect me to beleave you?"Jacob said "You are probably happy to see me in this shape" Videl walked up to Jacob and slaped him in the face "You thick headed son- of-a-bitch. Can't you think strait for once, look at Erasa" She pointed over to the blond, who was sitting on the ground crying."does she look like she is happy, it was her idea to come here." Videl noticed that Jacob's face soften when he looked over at Erasa. "and look at Gohan, you messed up his knee and he has done nothing to you sence you have been on the ground. Will you please listen to us?"  
  
Jacob thought for a moment and examined his situation and desided that he realy did not have any alternative. "Ok Videl I will listen" Gohan walked up to Jacob and nelt down beside him. "Sharpener acted on his own, he lied about us we never told him where you live or to search you appartment, we did not even know about your chest." Gohan explained "We came to find you so we could tell you that we had nothing to do with it"  
  
Jacob had a look of shock in his eyes, he could tell by the tone of Gohan's voice that he was telling the truth, he almost killed his friend because he was to stuped to listen to reason  
  
"Oh god, Gohan I am so sorry, if I just listened to you guys you would have not been hurt" Jacob said trying to stand up "Don't worry about me, I have already eaten a sensu bean so my leg is fully healed, and I have one for you too" He handed Jacob the sensu bean "Thanks Gohan" Jacob poped the bean into his mouth and ate it, a few seconds later he sprung to his feet "I guess that I should tell you guys about my secret huh"  
  
"Yea that would be nice" Videl said "Ok come inside" Jacob said walking to the door of his temple The others hesitated at the huge stone door, and Jacob turned to face them "Don't worry, you will not be harmed"Jacob said and the others walked into the temple after him  
  
They walked down a long hallway into a huge chamber lit by torches, there was a statue of a man in the middle of one of the walls, He was holding a kitana, Gohan asumed that it was the black dragon kitana, and that the statue was of Jacob's master.  
  
"You are the only outside people to see the inner part of the shadow temple" Jacob said turning around to face Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and M.Trunks. "But that is not what you wanted to know, you wanted to know the meaning of what was on that scroll, am I right?" the whole group noded in agreement, "Ok, but first I will tell you a little of my life story, so please sit down" they all sat down on a rug covering the stone floor  
  
"Ok first off I am an assassin, for as long as I can remember I have lived in this temple and have I have been training all of my life in the shadow style of the black arts, it was the most complex style that my master knew, but like I told you before I am the only one who could ever use the shadow powers to there full effect. I became better and stonger then my master but I still served under him, like I said I am an assassin and I have killed many people, but only people that my master ordered me to kill, and that brings me to the scroll.  
  
"two years ago, I am not shure if you know this Videl but your father wanted to develop this area, and turn it into a new mansion or something, but to do that he would have to demolish this temple, and my master would not have that happen and he fought Hercule off, but not before he had wrecked one on the smaller buildings around here, My master died two months later from old age, but before he died he gave me that scroll, with the orders to go to Satan city and kill Hercule. I set out a few days after my masters death with every intention to kill Hercule, But as I was doing my reconosance on him I found out that he had a daughter who had recently lost her Mother, after a year and a half of following you two around I desided that killing Hercule would ruin your life Videl so I disobeyed my masters orders for the first time and let your Father live, I stoped following you two right before Gohan started going to orange star high school. Sence I had nothing to do with my life I gave up being an assassin and moved into Satan City and started going to your school, and here we are now"  
  
The group looked at Jacob with a look of shock, Videl was the first one to speak-up "You mean to tell me that you have followed me around for a year and a half and I did not even notice you!" "Yes, I did"  
  
Gohan asked something next "So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Well I was not shure untul I returned here, I was looking through my masters journal and found out that he has trained two other students here, around the same time he was training me, so sence I will not be able to return to Satan City for a while, I am going to go and search for them while this whole thing cools down."  
  
"Well Jacob if thats what you are going to do, I have an idea" Videl started, "I am going to talk with my dad and demand that he forget this whole thing and have the city welcome you back, I should not take more then a few months" "and I can have Bulma cover-up the whole thing with Sharpener and say that it was just a prank pulled by some punk who was trying to get famous" Gohan added  
  
Erasa rushed up and threw her arms around Jacob "Please don't leave me Jacob, please" "I am sorry Erasa, but I have to find these guys, they migh know more about my past, like where I am from, but hey don't cry I will be back in four months tops."  
  
"Ok, Jacob I understand but please hurry back" she leaned up and kissed him  
  
As soon as they broke the kiss they all walked outside, Jacob grabed an old book as he walked out.  
  
"Don't worry you guys I will be back soon, there is no force on this planet that can stop me from returning" Jacob flew into the sky and waved to them then turned nourth and flew away as fast as he could and soon he was out of sight leaveing his friends wondering when The Fighter From The Shadows will return.  
  
THE END (For now)  
  
Jacob's story continues in my next work The Search For The Shadows  
2002 Warlord Inc. 


End file.
